Kotak Suratku Untuk Tuhan KUSUT
by ratnapuspaa
Summary: Andai saja aku bisa kembali.. aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi.. Tuhan.. Ku berikan surat kecilku ini untuk-Mu.. Bad Summary Wesh lah baca wae Moggo XD


Rin : sebenernya pernah ada author yang request tentang KID... uh tapi aku buatnya tentang Kaito... gimana dong? #plak.. Maaf ya kalo ga memuaskan :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kotak Suratku Untuk Tuhan (KUSUT)" (sebenernya ga nyambung sih singkatannya XD)<strong>

**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito adalah milik Mr. Aoyama Gosho**

**Pairing: Kaito aja :D**

**Genre: Parody, Drama, Comedy (uhm… mungkin?), Friendship (sedikit)**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Andai saja aku bisa kembali.. aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi.. Tuhan.. Ku berikan surat kecilku ini untuk-Mu**

**Warning : Keterangan waktu kurang jelas, alur ngalur ngidul, typo, tanda baca berantakan, dll. Oh, kalo OOC sih sudah pasti~ ahakhak xD dan maaf untuk kelebay-annya.. (jika ada) ^^**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**Don't Like? Don't Read…**

* * *

><p>Pertama-tama saya ingin memperkenalkan cast para pemain KUSUT ini (Based from the real name of Surat Kecil Untuk Tuhan).<p>

Keke _**berubah menjad**__i_ Kuroba Kaito

Pak Jody _**berubah menjadi**_ Kuroba Touichi

Ibu Nandita _**berubah menjadi**_ Kuroba Chikage (kalo ga salah namanya ini)

Chika _**berubah menjadi**_ Mouri Ran (marga menjadi _Kuroba_ dalam cerita ini)

Kiki _**berubah menjadi**_ Koizumi Akako (marga menjadi _Kuroba_ dalam cerita ini)

Andy _**berubah menjadi**_ Nakamori Aoko

Fadha _**berubah menjadi**_ Kudo Shinichi

Dinda _**berubah menjadi**_ Hakuba Saguru

Maya _**berubah menjadi**_ Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko

Ida _**berubah menjadi**_ Yoshida Ayumi

Andini _**berubah menjadi**_ Edogawa Conan

Shifa _**berubah menjadi**_ Haibara Ai

Pak Iyus _**berubah menjadi**_ Konousuke Jii (bener ga sih? Konousuke namanya?)

_And then, the show is begin~_

* * *

><p>Awalnya tidak pernah terpikir bagiku untuk menjalani kehidupan yang berat seperti ini. Bagi remaja berusia 16 tahun, masa-masa yang seperti ini sangatlah sulit bagiku. Namun, aku percaya dengan apa yang ayahku katakan.<p>

'_Kamu kuat Kaito! Kamu pasti bisa!'_

Ya, aku percaya pada perkataannya. Dan mau tidak mau, memang hanya itulah kata-kata yang dapat ku pegang teguh sekarang.

**xxxxxx**

Seperti biasa, sobat, aku selalu berada di kantin bersama sahabat-sahabatku pada saat jam istirahat. Dan tentu saja keberadaan kami disini adalah untuk menikmati semangkuk baso seharga Rp5000 super enak yang dibuat oleh _nenek-nenek penjual baso yang misterius_. Maksudku, aku serius! Semangkuk baso itu kami nikmati bersama… ber-enam.

Hari ini juga seperti biasa, sobat, setelah dua menit kami memakan baso, aku yang harus membayar baso tersebut. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa harus aku yang membayar. Mungkin karena mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah anak orang kaya.

Saat aku sedang menyerahkan uang RP10.000 kepada _nenek-nenek penjual baso yang misterius_ (percaya atau tidak, itu adalah nama dari nenek-nenek tersebut), tiba-tiba datanglah seorang anak gadis berambut sebahu yang bernama Aoko, dengan di iringi efek angin sepoi-sepoi seperti yang ada di film-film.

Aku hanya terpana dibuatnya. Dan kau tahu sobat? Mungkin inilah yang namanya cinta.

"Kaito! Ayo! Kamu lama sekali, sih!" Seru Ayumi, sahabatku.

"Iya! Benar kata Ayumi! Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi!" Sambung Conan.

"Baik," Jawabku manis.

Kami pun berjalan meninggalkan kantin tersebut, dan juga meninggalkan _nenek-nenek penjual baso misterius_ yang belum memberikan uang kembalian padaku.

Dan… hal yang sangat mengejutkan terjadi, sobat! Gadis yang bernama Aoko itu tiba-tiba datang dan menepuk bahuku.

"Ini uang kembaliannya, sepertinya kamu melupakannya," Katanya sambil memberikan uang Rp5000 padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama," Balasnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Rasanya senang sekali. Bukan karena melihat senyumnya, tapi karena akhirnya aku mendapatkan uang kembalianku. Asal kau tau saja, sobat. Meskipun aku ini anak orang kaya, untuk meminta uang kepada ayahku adalah hal yang sangat sulit.

**xxxxxx**

Hai sobat, sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kuroba Kaito. Aku adalah anak berumur 16 tahun yang saat ini bersekolah di SMA Ekondang. Saat ini aku duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Di sekolah, aku mempunya banyak sekali sahabat. Ada Shinichi, Saguru, Mitsuhiko, Conan, Ayumi dan Ai. Mereka adalah sahabatku yang paling aku sayangi.

Aku hidup di sebuah keluarga yang _broken home_ atau rumah patah. Ayah dan Ibuku sudah bercerai semenjak aku lahir. Kini ibu telah menikah lagi dan memulai rumah tangganya yang baru. Akan tetapi, secara diam-diam, aku selalu pergi ke tempat Ibu dan meminta uang padanya.

Aku mempunyai dua orang kakak perempuan yang cantik-cantik. Kakak yang tertua bernama Ran. Dia berumur 20 tahun, dan baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya di jurusan kedokteran spesialis _Tompel Anak_. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengambil jurusan _tompel_. Ayahku sebenarnya menolak keras pada saat Kak Ran ingin mendaftar kuliah, namun apaboleh buat, dia tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya: _'Aku tidak mau melihat anak-anak mempunyai bulu di tompelnya… karena ini demi kepentingan bangsa!_'. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataannya tersebut.

Kakakku yang kedua bernama Akako. Dia baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 beberapa hari lalu di Eithopia. Dia adalah kakakku yang paling dermawan. Saat dia punya atau tidak punya uang, dia selalu membelikan sesuatu kepada orang yang tidak mampu, mungkin karena alasan inilah ayah tidak mengijinkannya keluar. Pernah suatu hari, kakak sedang berjalan-jalan bersama ayah, dan mereka bertemu dengan seorang banci lusuh sedang mengamen di jalan. Karena kakak tidak membawa uang, dengan enteng dia menyodorkan ayah kepada banci itu sambil berkata: _'Ambilah, aku ikhlas.'_ Dan sampai sekarang Kak Akako masih di kerangkeng di dalam kamarnya.

Dan taukah kau, sobat? Aku mempunyai seorang yang bisa dibilang _gebetan_ ku. Dia adalah Nakamori Aoko. Gadis yang berumur sama dan juga tentunya bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku itu, adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah ku temui. Dia adalah seorang pemain voli professional tingkat kecamatan. Aku selalu datang untuk menontonnya saat dia sedang melakukan pertandingan. Aku ingin sekali menyatakan perasaan cinta ini… tapi aku malu. Doakan aku ya, supaya suatu saat nanti aku bisa _jadian_ dengannya, sobat.

**xxxxxx**

Hari ini akan di adakan ujian mata pelajaran sejarah, dan aku tidak boleh melewatkanya. Kau tahu, sobat? Aku sangat menyukai pelajaran ini, karena tanpa sejarah, kita tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa-apa.

Pernahkan terpikir dalam benakmu untuk berterima kasih ke pada pencipta _google_ ataupun pencipta komik_ magic kaito_? Seharusnya kalian menjawab _iya._ Tau kenapa? Karena tanpa google, kalian tidak akan tahu perkembangan dari komik magic kaito, dan juga sebaliknya.

"To, kertas kamu _nih_," Kata Shinichi, teman sebangku ku sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas ulangan sejarah padaku.

Aku mengambilnya, dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Saat sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pusing sekali. Dan saat aku sedang memegangi kepalaku, entah kenapa seperti terdengar background music _panas…panas…_ nya Band Gigi.

"To, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Shinichi kebingungan melihatku.

"Kenapa apanya? Uh-" Aku masih memegangi kepalaku.

"Handphone kamu belum di silent… bunyi… _tuh_," Lanjutnya.

"Oh-" Kataku sambil mengubah profile Hp ku menjadi silent.

'_Pantesan bunyi'_ Batinku.

Kurasakan semakin lama, kepalaku semakin sakit. Saat aku mengelap keringat yang kurasa mengalir ke seluruh wajahku dengan sapu tangan, dan betapa terkejutnya aku. Ada darah yang keluar dari hidungku.

"Shinichi, aku mimisan," Bisik ku pada Shinichi.

Shincihi menoleh, dia melihatku sebentar dan hanya mendengus. "Oh-" dan langsung kembali mengerjakan soal ulangannya.

"Shinichi," Panggilku.

"Kamu maunya apa _sih_ To? Kamu tidak lihat kalau aku sedang mengerjakan soal ujian, hah? Aku tau kamu itu mau mencontek punya aku! Tapi jangan sekarang… bisa? _Soalnya_ aku belum selesai mengerjakannya." Teriak Shinichi.

Seluruh kelas terdiam. Bu guru yang dari tadi memperhatikan kami menyuruhku untuk pergi dan mengerjakan soal ulanganku di luar.

'_Kenapa tidak ada yang menanyakan tentang mimisan ini?'_ Batinku, yang kini telah menangis.

"Hai Kaito, sedang apa di sini?" Sapa Aoko yang kebetulan lewat.

"Aku-" Kataku _bersender_ pada tembok, sambil mengelap hidungku yang berdarah.

"Tunggu! Biar kutebak, kamu di usir sama Ibu Guru lantaran ketahuan mencontek, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk, dan menunjukan darah yang berada di sapu tanganku. Berharap dia menyadari kondisiku yang terasa sangat tidak nyaman ini.

"Oh, sapu tangan model baru, ya? Keren, merah-putih _gitu_…" Katanya.

"Bukan! Ini darah, lho! Darah! Liat dong warnanya merah _banget_, begini!" Seru ku.

"Oh, ya ampun! Kamu sakit! Ayo kita ke UKS!"

Dan aku pun dibawa ke UKS.

**xxxxxx**

Sobat, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Padahal dokter di UKS kemarin bilang bahwa aku hanya mengalami mimisan karena kecapaian, namun ayahku hari ini bersikeras untuk membawaku ke dokter. Dan tentu saja di anatar oleh supir kami yang sangat baik hati, Pak Jii. Mendengar itu aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menurut saja.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, ayah langsung masuk ke ruangan dokter, karena sebelumnya dia telah membuat janji dengan dokter yang ku ketahui bernama Prof. Yagami.

"Sangat di sesalkan sekali, anak bapak mengidap penyakit _rabdomiosarkoma_ atau dalam bahasa indonesianya kanker jaringan lunak. Kanker ini termasuk kanker yang berbahaya dan telah memasuki stadium-3. Dan kanker tersebut bersarang di lubang hidung sebelah kiri putra bapak." Jelas Prof. Yagami, begitu mendengar keluhanku tentang mimisan.

Aku heran, bagaimana dia bisa tahu hanya dengan mendengar keluhanku? Padahal aku hanya bilang: '_Prof, aku mimisan saat ujian sejarah, dan aku dibentak sahabatku, Shinichi. Yang lebih buruk, guruku mengusirku saat itu juga'. _

Mungkin itulah alasan dia mendapat gelar Profesor.

"Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Tanya ayahku yang mulai panik.

"Tenang saja, Pak… kita hanya perlu melakukan proses pembedahan kecil yang akan mengangkat sel kanker tersebut… tapi…"

"Tapi apa, Prof?" Tanya ayah.

"Bila gagal, putra anda akan kehilangan hidungnya…" Kata Profesor. "Pasien kami sebelumnya, mengalami nasib sama seperti putra bapak… namun setelah dilakukan operasi… hasilnya gagal…" Lanjut Prof. Yagami.

"Si-siapa orang itu, Prof?" Tanya ayah lagi.

"Kalian mengenalnya, dia adalah bintang _Hollywood_ terkenal… Voldemort,"

Aku dan ayahku tercengang.

Ayah menoleh kepadaku dan bertanya. "Kaito, apa kau mau di operasi?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain, Prof?" Tanya ayah lagi.

"Ada, pak… tapi saya tidak bisa menjamin hal ini 100% ampuh.. _Kemoterapi_," Jawab Profesor tersebut.

"Tapi, anak saya tidak harus kehilangan hidungnya 'kan?"

"Tentu saja pak…"

"Baiklah, saya akan melakukan itu.."

Akhirnya Prof. Yagami memntaku untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan yang remang-remang. Dia lalu melucuti pakaianku dan hanya menyisakan boxer merah jambu yang ku pakai. Sobat. aku sangat ketakutan sekali. Meskipun Prof. Yagami hanya menyuntikan semacam obat padaku.

Belakangan aku tahu bahwa Prof. Yagami itu _gay_.

**xxxxxx**

"Hidung kamu kenapa Kaito? Sepertinya sedikit membesar… apa hanya perasaanku saja, ya?" Tanya Ai sambil memegang hidungku.

Asal kau tahu, sobat. Aku juga merasa bahwa hidung ini semakin membesar, aku merasa sulit untuk bernapas, dan yang lebih parahnya, aku selalu mimisan pada saat aku sedang makan. Dan dengan terpaksa siang itu, aku tidak memakan baso buatan _nenek-nenek penjual baso misterius_ tersebut.

"Hari ini tidak makan baso, To?" Tanya Shinichi.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kamu sakit ya?" Tanya Ayumi.

"Iya, benar kata Ai… hidungmu membesar…" Celetuk Conan.

"Lebih baik kamu pulang, mukamu juga pucat," Kata Saguru.

"Tapi hari ini 'kan kita ada latihan balet!" Seru ku.

"Iya, benar kata Kaito!" Sahut Conan.

"Pikirkan hidungmu dulu, Kaito.." Kata Ai.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, aku pulang ke rumah, sobat. Taukah kau bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Aku sedih sekali sobat. Padahal, dua minggu lagi, aku ada pentas balet, tapi aku _malah_ tidak bisa hadir untuk latihan.

Begitu aku sampai di rumah, aku langsung masuk ke kamar sambil melempar tas ku ke tempat tidur. Aku langsung latihan perenggangan tubuh di depan cermin. Namun aku sangat terkejut begitu melihat pantulan diriku, sobat. Kau tahu kenapa aku terkejut? Karena hidungku ternyata berubah menjadi sangat besar, dan yang lebh buruk… hidungku ingusan.

"Kaito, pulang cepat, ya?" Tanya suara di ambang pintu yang sepertinya milk Kak Akako.

"Iya kak," Kataku tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Kaito kenapa?" Tanya kakakku yang lain.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," Jawabku.

Aku menoleh dan melihat kakak-kakakku yang masih berdir di ambang pintu. Sobat, aku tidak tahu kenapa, namun saat melihat ekspresi kakak-kakakku… rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Kakak," Panggilku.

"Ya?" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku mati nanti, ya?"

"Dengan ikhlas, aku akan menguburkanmu segera…" Jawab kak Akako.

"Aku pasti akan sangat berduka," Jawab kak Ran.

"Memangnya kau akan mati, Kaito?" Tanya kak Akako.

"Apa alasan kau berpikir begitu?" Tanya kak Ran.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan menjawab. "Bukan apa-apa,"

Kenapa ya, kakak-kakakku ini… kenapa mereka tidak menyadari keadaan hidungku yang membesar ini? Apa mereka tidak mengerti perasaanku, sobat? Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin menangis.

**xxxxxx**

Dua minggu berlalu setelah kejadian hidungku yang membesar. Selama waktu dua minggu itu, ayah dengan rutin memeriksakan keadaanku pada Prof. Yagami. Seperti biasa, Prof. Yagam memberikan kemoterapi padaku. Namun anehnya, bukannya membaik, malahan kini wajahku ikut-ikutan membesar. Akhirnya aku terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah.

Prof. Yagami bilang bahwa pembengkakan pada wajahku adalah hal yang biasa, dan nanti akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Ayah yang sangat percaya padanya hanya dapat meng-iya-kan dengan harap-harap cemas.

Sobat, aku sangat sedih sekali. Kau tau? Selama aku sakit, tidak ada satupun dari sahabatku yang datang untuk menjenguk. Pernah waktu itu Shinichi datang ke rumahku sambil membawa buah, aku senang sekali dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Saat kami sedang bercakap-cakap di ruang tamu, tiba-tiba kak Ran datang, dan dengan cepat Shinichi langsung memberkan buah tersebut pada kak Ran dan dia pun langsung pamit pulang. Yang membuatku sedih adalah, dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa wajahku mengalami pembengkakan yang… sangat.

"Jadi kamu masih belum bisa ikut latihan, Kaito?" Tanya Ai lewat telpon.

"Iya, aku masih sakit, dan _malahan_ wajahku ikut-ikutan membesar…" Jawabku.

"Oh begitu,"

"Ai…" Panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu? Misalnya 'semoga cepat sembuh' atau sebagainya?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang masalah balet, karena kamu adalah pasanganku dalam tarian balet kelompok kita," Jawab Ai ringan. "Dan ingat, jangan sampai lupa untuk menyaksikan pentas balet kita besok, jam 4 sore di _Main hall _sekolah kita, ya…" Lanjutnya.

Dan telpon pun terputus, sobat.

**xxxxxx**

Sobat, hari ini aku merasa semakin aneh. Rasanya kepalaku berdenyut-denyut, hidungku terus menerus _meler_ dan mimisan. Aku sudah mengadukan hal ini pada ayahku, dan dengan sigap, dia langsung menelpon Prof. Yagami. Dan Prof. Yagami hanya bilang bahwa gejala itu adalah tahap penyembuhan.

Hari ini aku sudah bersiap untuk melihat pentas balet dari sahabat-sahabatku. Pak Jii membantuku untuk berjalan ke mobil, karena… entah kenapa kakiku juga terasa berdenyut-denyut, dan tidak bisa digerakan.

Aku telah tiba di sekolah. Pak Jii kembali membantuku untuk berjalan ke arah _Main Hall_ sekolahku. Setibanya di sana, para sahabatku telah naik ke atas panggung. Sungguh, mereka terlihat sangat… cantik.

Aku berdiri tidak jauh dari panggung, mataku terus tertuju pada mereka yang telah mengenakan kostum balet yang seperti biasa… ber-_rombe-rombe_, dan yang lebih manis, kostum tersebut berwarna _pink_.

Mitsuhiko bertemu pandang denganku tanpa sengaja, dan dengan senang, aku melambaikan tangan padanya. Mitsuhiko memandangku selama kurang lebih 60 detik, dan setelah itu dia langsung berpaling tanpa membalas lambaianku. Aku sangat sedih, sobat.

Akhirnya mereka pun mulai menari. Tarian mereka sungguh indah, namun aku sangat sedih melihat Ai yang menari sendirian tanpa pasangan. Sungguh, sobat… hatiku terasa teriris melihatnya.

**xxxxxx**

"Kaito! Kaito! Sadarlah!"

"Kaito!"

"Kaito!"

"Aku… dimana?" Tanyaku sambil membuka mata.

Sobat, begitu aku membuka mata, aku seperti berada di sebuah ruangan yang berbau aneh. Di sini, mulutku dipasang semacam tabung oksigen dan di dadaku seperti terpasang alat pemacu jantung. Oh ya sobat, aku ditemani oleh ayah, ibu, kak Ran, kak Akako, sahabat-sahabatku, dan juga ada Aoko. Entah kenapa, mereka melihatku dengan tatapan -Kaito-kamu-akan-segera-mati- dan aku takut sekali, sobat.

"Kaito, jangan sekali-kali coba bercermin!" Seru kak Ran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung sambil mengusap-usap mataku yang sedikit gatal.

"Kaito…" Gumam Aoko yang kurasa cukup keras.

"To, aku yakin kamu tidak akan tahan dengan ini semua," Timpal Shinichi.

"Kamu kuat Kaito! Kamu pasti bisa!" Kata ayah.

Aku semakin bingung, sobat. Akhirnya, aku meminta kak Akako untuk memberikan cerminnya padaku. Tahukah kalian betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat cermin? Maksudku… aku sangat terkejut.

"MONSTER!" Jerit Ayumi.

"Iya, benar kata Ayumi…monster!" Seru Conan.

"Ayah," Kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku pada ayahku.

"Ya, Kaito?" Tanya ayah.

"Aku, sudah tidak kuat…"

Merasa bahwa hidupku tinggal menghitung detik, ayahkupun memberikan secarik kertas dan sebuah bolpoint yang entah darimana asalnya, padaku. Dengan perlahan aku menggoerskan tinta bolpoint tersebut di atas kertas, hingga menjadi untaian kata-kata. Setelah selesai menulis, aku memberikan kertas tersebut pada ayah.

Kau tahu, sobat? Ayahku… menangis. Ayah lalu memberikan kertas itu pada ibu, lalu ibu memberikan kertas itu pada kak Ran, lalu kak Ran memberikan kertas itu pada kak Akako, kak Akako lalu memberikan kertas itu pada Shinichi…. sampai akhirnya diberikan pada Aoko. Dan Aoko memberikannya kepada suster yang sedari tadi bingung dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Dan suster itu langsung memasukan kertas tersebut ke dalam semacam kotak _biscuit_.

Sobat, mataku kini terasa berat sekali. Saat aku menutup mata, sekilas aku melihat sosok gadis berbaju putih yang cantik sekali, yang sedang memegang sekeranjang bunga melati yang cantik. Namun saat aku membuka mata, terlihat jelas pemandangan wajah-wajah keluarga dan juga teman-temanku yang terlihat sangat memilukan.

"Kaito…" Panggil Aoko.

Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku padanya.

"Selamat jalan," Katanya sambil memotong alat pacu jantungku dengan semacam samurai yang entah di dapat darimana.

Kata ayahku, setelah Aoko melakukan itu, wajahku terlihat sangat cerah. Aku tersenyum. Dan yang lebih hebat lagi, kematianku diiringi oleh wangi melati di seluruh ruangan kamar ini.

Mungkin wangi melati yang tercium tersebut adalah melati milik kakak cantik tadi.

Setelah itu, ayahku langsung pergi ke tempat dimana Prof. Yagami praktek, namun ternyata Prof. Yagami tidak ada disana. Belakangan diketahui, bahwa aku adalah korban dari _mal praktek_ nya Prof. Yagami.

Sobat, mungkin tidak ada pelajaran berharga yang bisa kalian kutip dari novel yang aku buat ini. Ayahku bilang, novel ini bahkan tidak laku dipasaran, sehingga ayahku memutuskan untuk membakarnya saja.

In memorial,

Kuroba Kaito, 21 – Juni – 20xx

**Coretan Terakhir Kaito**

_Tuhan..._

_Andai aku bisa kembali..._

_Aku tidak ingin ada tangisan di dunia ini..._

_Tuhan…_

_Andai aku bisa kembali..._

_Aku berharap tidak ada lagi hal yang sama terjadi padaku,_

_Terjadi pada orang lain..._

_Tuhan…_

_Bolehkah aku tersenyum lebih lama lagi..._

_Agar aku bisa memberikan kebahagiaaan.._

_Kepada ayah dan sahabat-sahabatku..._

___Tuhan..___

_Ku berikan surat kecilku ini untuk-Mu…_

_Semoga Engkau dapat membaca surat ini.._

_Dan mengirimkan balasannya padaku.._

_Tuhan…_

_Jika Engkau ingin mengirimkan balasannya…_

_Cukup kirim ke POBOX JAKARTA 5 Milyar…_

_Tuhan…_

_Terima kasih atas Rahmat yang Engkau berikan…_

_Aku berharap agar dapat masuk ke dalam Surga-Mu.._

* * *

><p>Rin : hm... garing? jelek? maaf... kalo mau flame.. lewat PM aja deh ya huhu #pasrah -_- tapiiii kalo cuma saran.. atau kritk... bisa review di bawah ini<p> 


End file.
